Reproduction
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] De toute sa vie, Mahyar n'aurait jamais imaginé faire face à ça.


_Bonsoir. L'heure est grave. Cette fanfiction ne devrait pas exister. Et pourtant. Tout ce qui va se passer, c'est de la faute de Fred, Krayn et Mahyar. Je dénie toute responsabilité. Grâce à eux, les ships d'Aventures gagnent un nouveau venu dans leurs rangs : le Grunléo. Nous avons donc le Thélthazard, le Shinéo, le Grunhyar, le Shinthazard, le Shinhyarob et le Grunléo. Je suis désolée._

 **Disclaimer :** Théo et Grunlek sont la propriétés de leurs auteurs respectifs, Fred et Krayn. Mahyar et ses dès appartiennent à eux-même. Bob et Shin appartiennent à leurs auteurs. Mojito, en revanche, est ma propriété (malheureusement pour lui XD). Aventures est la propriété de Bazar du Grenier, on ne fait que transformer leurs propos en quelque chose de nouveau et totalement imprévu. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ca se passe dans mon petit univers, Mahyar est prisonnier dans son monde, avec ses propres personnages. (cf : Paradoxe, dans la fanbase)

 **REPRODUCTION**

Mahyar Shakeri avait vu bien des choses dans sa désormais très longue vie. Il avait vu des folles l'harceler sans relâche sur Twitter, il avait lu tellement de jeux de rôle qu'il ne savait plus quoi en faire, il était arrivé dans ce monde sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il avait eu un enfant avec Grunlek... Mais ça. C'était nouveau.

Toute cette histoire avait commencé bien plus tôt dans la journée. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur le Cratère. Nos cinq aventuriers, Bob, Shin, Théo, Grunlek, Mahyar et , étaient eux aussi en train de se réveiller, difficilement. La nuit avait été froide et rude, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de l'hiver. Blottis les uns contre les autres, la masse d'hommes commençait doucement à remuer. Bob fut le premier à sortir. Il avait dormi entre Théo et Shin, qui l'avaient tous les deux pris comme doudou. C'était embarassant. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas eu froid. Le petit Mojito, l'enfant de Mahyar et Grunlek était lui aussi en bonne compagnie, entre ses deux papas, bien au chaud. Si notre mage des ténèbres était déjà debout depuis quelques heures, Grunlek, lui, continuait de ronfler, impassible malgré l'agitation autour de lui.

"Papa ? demanda une petite voix."

Mahyar posa les yeux sur Mojito, qui venait de se réveiller. Ce gosse était très perturbant. La taille et le bras mécanique de Grunlek, les cheveux, les yeux et le bouc de Mahyar. Aucun doute possible sur la provenance des parents. C'était Mahyar qui avait trouvé le nom de l'enfant. Il n'avait pas d'idée, et c'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Et c'était resté.

"J'ai froid."

Mahyar prit l'enfant contre lui. Il n'était pas spécialement tactile, mais il n'allait pas laisser cette petite erreur de la nature congeler sur place.

"Bob, tu peux allumer un feu s'il te plaît ? demanda le Maître des dès. Et sans crâmer toute la forêt, si possible.

\- Très drôle. Je me contrôle de mieux en mieux je te signale."

D'un geste assuré, Bob lança un petit jet de flammes sur un tas de bois qui s'embrasa de suite. Mahyar installa Mojito près du feu, et lui donna des Cookies. L'enfant commença à manger. Derrière eux, Théo et Shin, que le départ de Bob n'avaient pas affecté, s'était simplement collés l'un à l'autre, dans une scène tout simplement adorable. Une sorte de câlin fraternel, qui réussit à arracher un sourire à Mahyar. Cependant, ce câlin prit fin au réveil de Théo, qui bondit en arrière en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans les bras, réveillant par la même occasion Shin, qui murmurait quelque chose dans son sommeil quelques heures plus tôt à base de pommes et de compote. Grunlek, alerté par le bruit de l'armure de plates se fracassant au sol s'éveilla à son tour.

Eden sortit tranquillement des fourrés, pour aller se coller à son maître. Théo toussa doucement, avant de se reprendre. Bob lui lança un petit regard inquiet, probablement en se disant qu'il n'avait pas vérifié la piqûre de son ami depuis un moment. Le Paladin se dirigea vers le feu, vola un des gâteau de Mojito, puis se dirigea vers les bois.

"Je vais... Vérifier les alentours.

\- Attends ! Je viens avec toi, cria Grunlek, en se levant précipitemment. Mahyar, occupe toi du petit !"

Le nain courrut à la suite du paladin de la lumière, et les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans l'immensité verte qui recouvrait les trois quart du Cratère. Shin et Bob étaient en train de jouer avec Mojito, laissant Mahyar s'occuper seul de ranger le camp. A croire que le pyromage et l'archer aient soudainement développer de l'affection pour ce gosse qu'ils avaient qualifier de "fardeau" la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. C'était louche.

Une bonne heure plus tard, toujours pas de nouvelles des deux aventuriers. Mahyar décida donc d'aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Bob se proposa de l'accompagner, mais le mage des ténèbres lui sonna de rester là puisque...

"Sur ma vie, si quelque chose arrive à ce gosse. Toi et Shin vivraient les pires quinzes minutes de votre misérable vie. Est-ce que c'est clair Balthazard Octavius Barnabé ?"

Le tout accompagné d'un sourire psychopathe, et le tour était joué. Mahyar n'eut pas trop de mal à repérer les traces des deux aventuriers. Des pas amples pour Théo, des pas courts pour Grunlek. En revanche, après un bon kilomètre, notre maître du jeu trouva un bout d'armure. Un peu plus loin, le T-Shirt sale de Grunlek, puis encore des bouts d'armure. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?

Il commença à entendre des bruits étranges, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, puis, finalement, il les aperçu. Grunlek et Théo. Dans un étang. Nus. Et en pleine conversation. Et, sous ses yeux médusés, le nain et le paladin s'embrassèrent. Malgré toute le bonne volonté dont il aurait voulu faire preuve, Mahyar était incapable de détourner le regard. Cette scène était tout simplement irréaliste.

"Ô mon amour, enfuyons nous loin d'ici, hurla soudain Théo. Là où la montagne brille de mille feux et où tous les oiseaux sont bleus !"

Mahyar, choqué, ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste. Cette phrase était tellement étrange de la part de Théo, du grand guerrier fier et dont l'amour propre équivalait à celui qu'il portait à son Dieu. Grunlek prit à son tour la parole, en s'accrochant au cou de son bien aimé. Vu sa taille, il ne devait même plus toucher le sol.

"Ô mon Théo, voguons sur les vagues de l'amoûûr, pour que jamais nos coeurs ne se séparent ! Devenons amants !

\- QUOI ?!"

Mahyar posa une main sur sa bouche, ça lui avait très légèrement échappé. Mais. En même temps. Grunlek et Théo étaient face à lui, dans une position plus que louche. Comment auriez-vous réagi à sa place ? Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Théo sourit étrangement, puis sorti de l'eau, habillé de son caleçon uniquement, ce qui rassura quelque peu le mage.

"Hum... Théo ? Tu... Tu vas bien ?

\- Ô Mahyar, sur mes tétons luisants je veux te voir !

\- Euh... Ecoute mec. Je sais pas ce qu'il te prend, mais c'est très bizarre là."

Mahyar recula légèrement, hypnotisé par le regard de Théo. Il se retrouva rapidement collé à un arbre. La bouche de Théo s'approcha de lui. Le Maître du Jeu se fit tout petit, essayant de fuir sa création, si possible sans le tuer. Quand soudain...

"MAHYAR ATTENTION !"

Il fut littéralement envolé, puis écrasé sur le côté. Un crac sinistre lui indiqua par ailleurs qu'une de ses côtes venait probablement de casser. Il se retourna difficilement, et, confus, découvrit Théo, au dessus de lui. La main de Théo le gifla violemment. Mahyar poussa un petit cri, avant de découvrir avec horreur une énorme plante, digne d'un film d'horreur. On aurait dit les petites plantes attrapes-mouches. En trente fois plus grande.

"Ce sont des plantes hallucinogènes idiot ! Elles te montrent tout ce que tu as toujours désiré, et, au moment où tu ne regardes pas, elles te croquent. On ne t'as jamais appris ça ?!"

Mahyar, sonné, analysa les propos de son ami. "Tout ce que tu as toujours désiré". ... Quoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot. Théo le souleva, et le porta comme une princesse jusqu'au camp.

* * *

 _Voilà. Je suis désolée. Vraiment XD Ca devait pas se passer comme ça, je sais même pas d'où m'est venue cette idée. Tuez-moi s'il vous plaît._


End file.
